


Different kinds of love.

by TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M, Love, One Shot, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Short One Shot, different kinds of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily/pseuds/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because not everyone loves or is loved in the same way.</p><p>Or/</p><p>The different kinds of love Bellamy and Clarke feel before finding each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different kinds of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I, of course, own nothing.

She loves Finn because a part of her feels like she has to. She loves him because he wants to save everyone and that reminds her of her father. He reminds her of home on the planet that was once meant to be just that, but now was strange and dangerous. When she kills him she must rediscover her home and it hurts.   
In a sense, she loses her father all over again.   
  
She loves Lexa because the commander is fierce and strong and a kindred spirit. She recognises the need to survive, the need for her people to survive. She loves Lexa because someone finally understands her and when Lexa dies, Clarke loses another small piece of herself.   
  
Clarke loves Bellamy the same way she survives. She loves him because she doesn't know how to not love him.    
  
\----   
  
He loves Gina like people love their favourite jumper; she brings him comfort and warmth, but she does not set his soul on fire.   
  
Loving Clarke is as easy as breathing. Bellamy is born to breathe and he is born to love the girl who would destroy the world to keep her people are safe.    
  
\----   
  
Clarke and Bellamy fall in love but they never say it. Even when they stay up, exchanging kisses and whispers, they do not say it.   
Because the word love is not enough and the world is not ready for them.


End file.
